


Three's A Crowd

by AWitchWrites



Series: Hot For Teacher(s) [2]
Category: Gerard Way and the Hormones, Mindless Self Indulgence, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Student Frank Iero, Teacher Gerard Way, Teacher Lindsey Way, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Gerard Way, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 01:32:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11979288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWitchWrites/pseuds/AWitchWrites
Summary: Part two to my Frank/Gerard/Lindsey oneshot Hot For Teacher(s), best if you read that first.After two weeks of trying to avoid his teacher's out of embarrassment, Frank finally gets what he's been wanting.





	Three's A Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> I can't remember how old I made Frank in the first one oops so I just tagged it as underage just in case. And though this took me a while to start writing, it didn't actually take me that long to write haha, but sorry for the wait to anyone who requested the part 2 to this and I hope 8K words of almost pure smut makes up for it! Also sorry to disappoint anyone who wanted it but I've decided I probably won't be doing a part 2 to my bully!Gerard oneshot, I want to get Teach Me Tonight finished and also want to focus on this other thing I'm doing so that one probably won't be getting written, sorry. 
> 
> Also I've been wondering (bc I hit 25K reads on wattpad recently) what are you guys' favourite & least favourite of my fics? Tell me down in the comments & bonus points if you tell me why! 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys like this one!

Frank avoided his teachers for the first couple of weeks after the incident. He still felt incredibly guilty about watching them and was so fucking nervous that Gerard had seen him that he didn’t go to their classrooms for lunch at all over the next two weeks. The first week was easy since Frank got sick and had to take a week off school anyway (he’d never been more thankful for his shitty immune system in his life) but it was obvious during the second week that he was avoiding them. He should have just gone back to normal when he came back to school, he should have just forgotten all about it and gone back to spending lunchtimes with them like normal but he just couldn’t. Frank had thought he’d be able to but when he tried to gather the courage to go to the art room on his first day back, he couldn't, his anxiety wouldn’t let him. As soon as he’d stepped foot in the art department hallway, memories of standing there watching them in the classroom came rushing back to him and he had to leave, knowing that facing them was going to be so much harder than he thought. 

Avoiding Lindsey was easy since she barely taught him and if Frank kept away from the music department whenever he wasn’t in class then he was safe from accidentally running into her. Avoiding Gerard though was a whole different story. Frank couldn’t just stop turning up to art class and he knew he had to face Mr Way eventually. And he’d been right about it being harder than he thought; it was beyond awkward. The first time he saw Gerard after the incident, Frank could barely look him in the eye and switched to sitting at the far back of the classroom, avoiding answering questions whenever he could, making shitty excuses whenever Gerard tried to talk to him. And Frank knew that his excuses were getting shitter and shitter, and less and less believable. It was obvious he was trying to avoid them and he knew that was shitty of him, especially if Gerard  _ hadn’t  _ seen him and he was anxious for nothing. But he couldn’t help it, he was too anxious and too goddamn awkward to go back to hanging out with them like before. 

And really, who could blame him for feeling that way; he had watched them fuck after all, and he’d gotten off to it after like a dirty Peeping Tom. Hell, sometimes he even still thought about it while getting off even though it made him feel dirty and shameful. But he couldn’t exactly explain that to them and so he was stuck in a cycle of avoidance and anxiety. 

It was starting to make him pretty miserable too, he missed hanging out with them regularly and he missed being able to talk to them like friends without feeling so fucking creepy and awkward. He cursed himself for ruining things and for not leaving when he should have done. Frank was only into the first real week of spending lunchtimes alone again and it fucking sucked ass, and it felt so much worse than it had done before he’s started hanging out with them. It was only at the end of that first week when his strategy of avoiding them got cut short. 

* * *

It was still mid February which meant the weather was still shitty and that Friday afternoon it was a little more shit outside than usual. It was pouring down with rain that Friday afternoon, which really sucked balls for Frank considering he’d been kept behind in Science class to catch up on what he’d missed while he was sick, which meant he’d missed his bus. School had been let out for over an hour which meant there wasn’t going to be another one and Frank’s only option left was to walk home in the pouring rain. He knew he was going to end up getting sick again, having forgotten to bring a jacket and only just having gotten over one cold, it wouldn’t take long in the rain for him to get sick but he had no other choice and so when his science teacher finally let him go, Frank sighed to himself, preparing himself for a really shitty walk home.

He’d only been walking for 5 minutes though, only getting to the end of the road when he heard a car horn from behind him. Frank just assumed it was for something else at first and carried on walking, keeping his head down as he walked. Seconds later though it happened again, followed by Mr Way’s voice calling his name. Frank looked up then, surprised, to see Gerard and Lindsey’s car stop beside him on the pavement. He stopped and turned to face them, shivering from the cold and wrapping his arms around himself as he waited to see what they wanted. 

“Get in, Frank.” Gerard said as he looked up at him from the open window and Frank heard him unlock the car but still shook his head. He couldn’t even be in the same room as Gerard without feeling awkward, let alone trapped in a small space with the two of them- alone. 

“Frank…” It was Lindsey that time, “C’mon, it must be freezing, we’ll give you a ride home.” She said gently, looking at him from the passenger seat with such concern. Frank cringed then because he really didn’t deserve it, he doubted they would be so kind to him if they knew that he’d perved on them and he couldn’t even look at them. But he knew they had a point. The rain was freezing and if he accepted their offer he was less likely to end up getting sick again, besides he could tell how warm their car was just from standing there and it was so fucking tempting. He only hesitated a moment longer before nodding, thanking them quietly as he got into the backseat. 

Their car was nice, if a little messy, and Frank felt kinda bad getting into it when he was dripping wet from the rain so he didn’t let himself relax too much and tried his best not to make contact with the seats as much as possible in case he ruined them. The car smelled nice too, like a mixture of Lindsey’s perfume, coffee and whatever air freshener they were using. It was nice and comfy and it was just so  _ them _ , Frank wouldn’t have expected much different. Gerard waited until he had his seatbelt on before pulling away from the curb and starting to drive again, looking at Frank through the rearview mirror when they stopped at the next red light. Frank assumed he was going to ask Frank for directions to his house but he didn’t, instead all he said was, “We’re gonna take a little detour, if that’s okay with you?” 

And shit. Frank made eye contact with him in the rearview mirror, for the first time in two weeks, and he knew then that Gerard had seen him. He didn’t look angry though, not like Frank had been expecting. Instead, he was smirking a little, in the same way he always used to when they would catch themselves playfully flirting in the classroom, except this was a little darker, less playful and more like he actually meant it. Like this time, all their flirting was actually going to lead to something and Frank had to swallow the lump in his throat then, blushing deeply and glancing over at Lindsey to see if she was in on it too. She wasn’t looking at Frank but he could see her soft smile in the rearview mirror and he knew then that she was. This was real then, it was actually happening. They weren’t mad like Frank had thought they would be, in fact Frank was pretty sure that the ‘detour’ Gerard mentioned was just a euphemism for going to their house. And they were still giving him an out, giving him an option to say no and to just drive him home instead. Frank was so shocked that he almost didn’t answer in time and the light only just went green as he nodded, biting his lip. Gerard looked away at him then and Frank shifted in his seat as he glanced at both of them, not sure how they could be so relaxed in this situation. 

“S-so….” He started to ask nervously, stuttering a little and sighing as he looked down at his hands, not sure how to word what he wanted to ask. He heard Lindsey twist around in her seat to look at him and he could feel Gerard’s eyes on him through the rearview mirror again, both of them waiting patiently for Frank to finish but he couldn’t find the words to. 

They knew what he was trying to ask anyway and Gerard waited a moment before he answered Frank’s unasked question, “Yes, I saw you watching us if that’s what you’re wondering.” He said gently, not seeming mad at all and Frank couldn’t wrap his head around that. He knew if he was a teacher and caught some kid perving on him and his partner like that he’d be creeped the fuck out. He frowned a little as he thought about that, blushing deeply as he looked up at the both of them. 

“We knew there was a risk someone would see us, Frank.” Lindsey explained then, shaking her head a little when she saw how guilty he looked. “If it were anyone else we probably would have gotten fired.” 

That still didn’t really explain why they weren’t mad about him  _ watching  _ and Frank wanted to make a comment about how if anyone found out about this, them taking him home, they’d still be fired but he knew they knew that so he kept his mouth shut. Besides, Lindsey carried on talking after a moment, “Why do you think we invited you to start hanging out with us in the first place, Frank? You think we were just accidentally flirting with you all that time?” She asked, and Frank had to look up at them then, nodding slowly. They both sighed, he saw Gerard shake his head and Lindsey gave him a fond look, “No, sweetie. We knew what we were doing, we thought you knew too.” 

“So you knew that would happen? You knew I’d be there that day?” Frank asked quietly, eyes widening a little in surprised as he looked at both of them. 

Gerard shook his head again, “No, we didn’t. But this, the three of us together, we knew that would probably end up happening, we thought maybe after you graduated at first, that we’d build up to it but...when I saw you watching, that gave us the push we needed to make it happen sooner.” 

It took Frank a moment to process exactly what they were telling him then. Of course he’d been hoping this would happen for ages, it was basically a dream come true for him, and okay it was a little more awkward than how he’d thought it would go but still, his crush on them was actually returned, the one thing he’d thought would  _ never  _ happen to him was actually fucking happening. He supposed that was why it was taking him so long to come to terms with it, it all seemed so unreal still, but Gerard and Lindsey were being so fucking patient with him, not rushing him to make a decision. 

“So...that means you guys like me too?” Frank asked just to make sure although he figured they must do if they were willing to risk both their careers and lives to be with him, even if it was going to be just the once. He looked over at them both, watching as they nodded simultaneously. “And...we’re going to go back to your house to…?” He murmured, biting his lip and blushing as he looked over at them. 

“To do whatever you want, Frank.” Gerard said softly, smiling reassuringly at him as he looked at him in the rearview mirror before concentrating back on the road. Lindsey nodded in agreement too. 

“We don’t have to rush into anything if you’re not ready.” She added, smiling softly at him. 

“No. No I want to.” Frank said, feeling better about the whole situation now. Of course he was still shy and nervous about everything but the way they were both being so patient with him helped to put him at ease and he really did want this to happen, he’d waited long enough thinking that it was never going to happen at all and now that it was being offered to him he was damned if he wasn’t going to take it. “I’ve wanted to for a while...thought about it.” He added shyly. 

They both smirked then, Gerard more so though Gerard didn’t look at him again and instead kept his focus on the road, turning down a little cul-de-sac type street and slowing down. Frank could only assume they were close to the Ways’ house and sure enough Gerard turned to park in one of the driveways seconds later, shutting off the car and turning to look at Frank over his shoulder, “No need to just think about it anymore then.” He said, smiling a little before moving to get out of the car. 

Frank blushed a little and followed him out, glad that the rain had let up for a bit at least and wasn’t so heavy. His clothes had dried off a little while he was in the warmth of their car but still felt damp and gross against his skin, making him cringe a little as he shut the car door behind himself, peeling his damp jeans away from where they were stuck to his thighs a little. He didn’t notice Lindsey standing beside him until she got close enough that he could smell her perfume and put her arm over his shoulder, “Don’t worry, you can get those off once we get inside if you like.” She hummed, smirking a little and winking at him. Gerard laughed from a few steps ahead of them when he heard that, both of them following him to the door; he looked at them over his shoulder, shaking his head fondly at his wife before looking at Frank, smiling wider when he saw Frank was blushing. 

“And you thought I was the bold one.” He laughed as he unlocked the door for them, gesturing for them to hurry inside. And yeah, that was true. Mr Way had always been the one to flirt more, to be bolder with it than Lindsey had. Frank watched as he and Lindsey squeezed past Gerard to step into the house, watching as Lindsey leant up to kiss him gently as they walked past. 

“Yeah well, we don’t need to worry about that anymore now that we’re all on the same page, babe.” She chuckled, smiling at her husband, arm still around Frank’s shoulder as Gerard stepped in behind them and shut the door. And it was like that first day in the art classroom all over again except this time the sexual tension is heavier, except this time Frank doesn’t have to question their intentions because Lindsey’s right they’re all on the same page this time. And as soon as the door clicked shut behind Gerard the sexual tensions settled heavy over all three of them, all still standing in the doorway so close to each other, all three of them knowing exactly what was going to happen next. And okay, maybe Frank didn’t know  _ exactly  _ what was going to happen next but he had a vague idea. He had no idea how it was supposed to work with the three of them (he’d never had sex with one person before let alone two) but he knew it was going to happen and that thought alone had his cock twitching in his damp jeans. 

Gerard just hummed in response, smiling as he took Lindsey’s bag for her, dropping both their work bags carefully by the door and turning to Frank, holding out his hand for Frank’s bag. Frank’s hands shook a little as he handed it over, more so from anticipation than nervousness though there was that as well and he felt Lindsey squeeze his shoulder reassuringly as Gerard took the bag from him and set it down next to both of theirs. “Would you feel more comfortable if we waited?” She asked softly, “Maybe have some coffee first?” 

Frank didn’t need to hesitate before he shook his head this time. No, he maybe have been nervous but he didn’t want to wait anymore, he’d waited too long already. He turned to smile softly at her then, glancing over at Gerard who was standing by the door watching the two of them, smiling at him too before looking back at Lindsey, “No I don’t want to wait, it’s just...well this is my first time.” He admitted though he suspected they already knew. 

His suspicions were corrected when they both gave him and understanding look each and Gerard stepped closer, cupping Frank’s cheek gently and leaning down to kiss him for the first time. It was the first time either of them had kissed him, other than the kiss to his cheek from Lindsey earlier, and Frank couldn’t stop himself from smiling softly against Gerard’s lips as he leant up to kiss back. Gerard kept it soft and innocent, not even open mouthed and Frank felt Lindsey move her hand from his shoulder to play with his hair gently as she watched them kiss. He sighed happily, quickly relaxing into it and smiling when Gerard pulled away only for Lindsey to cup his cheek instead and turn his head so she could kiss him too. Her kiss was just as innocent and soft as Gerard’s and she pulled away after a moment, smiling softly at him. 

“We can take this as slow as you like.” Gerard said softly then, as if the kisses had been proof of that. And Frank loved that they were both taking such good care of him, he loved that they were letting him take his time. He shook his head a little though.

“It’s okay, I just...I might not be very good at anything.” He explained, biting his lip. 

“You’ll be just fine, Frank, we’ll guide you through everything, okay?” Gerard murmured reassuringly, smiling down at Frank. 

Frank breathed a sigh of relief then, smiling gratefully up at him as he nodded, “Yes, thank you. Both of you.” He murmured softly, turning to look at Lindsey then too. 

She kissed him again softly, stroking her fingers through his hair gently, “No need to thank us, Frank. We just want you to be comfortable with this.” She murmured softly, glancing at Gerard for a moment, who smiled back before she looked back at Frank, untangling her arm from his shoulder, “What’d you say we take this to the bedroom then, mm?” Lindsey held a hand out to him then, smiling patiently. And Frank glanced up to Gerard on his other side, waiting for him to give a reassuring smile before he nodded and took her hand, letting her lead him up the stairs. Gerard followed close behind them and Frank held out his free hand behind him as he walked up the stairs between them for Gerard to hold, smiling to himself when he felt Gerard’s warm hand slip into his own. 

He followed Lindsey into the couple’s bedroom, letting go of their hands and biting his lip when he heard the door click shut behind Gerard. Frank glanced around the room as he stepped inside, it wasn’t too big but not too small either, and he only really had time to notice the queen sized bed in the center of the room against the far wall before he felt Gerard step closer behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist. He sighed softly then, leaning back against his teacher’s chest and watching Lindsey as she kicked her shoes off and sat down on the edge of the bed to watch the two of them. 

Gerard didn’t do much though, just held him gently for a moment and Frank smiled to himself, revelling in the feeling of being able to lean back against his teacher’s chest and the feeling of his strong arms around him. He rested his head back against Gerard’s shoulder, sighing happily when Gerard turned his head to kiss his cheek gently before ducking his head to leave gentle kisses down Frank’s neck. Frank wanted to close his eyes to relax into it more but didn’t and watched Lindsey watching them instead, resting one hand over the top of Gerard’s where they rest on his belly. He was quiet for a moment before a thought came to him. 

“So um...so how exactly- how exactly are we gonna do it?” He asked curiously, biting his lip a little. He wasn’t completely innocent, he knew the basics but Frank didn’t know how it was gonna work with the three of them. Gerard stopped leaving butterfly kisses down his neck then and pulled back a little. 

“How do  _ you _ want to do it?” He asked softly moving his hands to Frank’s hips and rubbing gently. And that was just it, Frank didn’t know how he wanted it. He wanted so many things, had thought of and imagined so many things happening between the three of them that he couldn’t even begin to choose which of those things he wanted to happen right then and he glanced over at Lindsey who still sat watching them with a soft smile on her face, before he looked back up at Gerard, biting his lip a little. 

“I don’t know.” He answered softly, a little nervous that would make things awkward but Gerard didn’t seem phased and just smiled reassuringly at him before he went back to kissing up his neck, this time open mouthed and nipping lightly at the skin a couple times. 

“Mm, you liked watching me eat her out, didn’t you?” Gerard murmured from where he was leaving a mark just beneath Frank’s ear. Making a soft noise, Frank nodded, eager to hear what Gerard was about to suggest. “Wouldn’t you like to try that? She tastes so fucking sweet and she’d love that, wouldn’t you Linds?” He smirked against Frank’s neck before glancing up at his wife who bit her lip and nodded as she looked over at them, 

“Fuck yeah.” She murmured, nodding a little, soft smile replaced by a lustful look as she watched the two of them. And Frank couldn’t help making a soft noise at that, nodding against Gerard’s shoulder as he thought about it; he wasn’t sure he’d be as good as it looked like Gerard had been but of course he fucking wanted to. 

He thought that would be it, that Gerard would send him over to the bed where Lindsey was waiting then but he didn’t. Instead, he just pressed another open mouthed kiss to his neck and sliding one hand up over his belly. “Or maybe you’d prefer my mouth on you?” He murmured then, his smirk obvious against Frank’s neck as he kissed him again there. And how the fuck was Frank supposed to choose between those? He made a soft noise, feeling his jeans get a little tighter, still uncomfortable where they were still damp but he stepped away to let Gerard tug his shirt off. He wanted to say both, he wanted to lay down on their big fucking bed and have Gerard suck him off while Lindsey sat on his face but he knew that would end up being a tad overwhelming, best to start off one at a time for now.

Luckily, Lindsey chose for him, speaking up from her spot on the bed. “I think I wanna watch you suck him off for now, Gee. Get the boy out of his wet clothes.” She said, glancing over at Frank to make sure that was okay and smiling wickedly when he just moaned softly and nodded. 

“Please.” Frank breathed, biting his lip as he turned to look at Gerard over his shoulder, making a soft noise when the elder pulled him in for a kiss. He felt Gerard’s hands rest on his hips again once Frank had turned around as they kissed deeply, open mouthed and much more heated than before. Gerard licked into his mouth, squeezing his hips gently as he sucked on Frank’s tongue a little, making Frank moan quietly and press up closer to him, pressing their hips together. Frank gasped softly when he felt Gerard’s bulge pressing against his; he’d known Mr Way would be big (Mr Way had gone through a phase of wearing really tight pants to work before he’d switched to suits) but knowing in theory and actually feeling Gerard’s hard cock (which was bigger than he’d thought) pressing up against his own through their pants were two completely different things. 

Frank moaned softly into his mouth, starting to grind against him then but Gerard stopped him, pushing his hips away just a tad and walking him backwards towards the bed instead, still not breaking the heated kiss. The sound of Lindsey shifting out of their way was the only warning Frank got before the backs of his knees hit the edge of the bed and Gerard finally pulled away from his mouth to gently push him down onto the bed. Panting softly, Frank kicked his shoes off and shifted further up the bed a little so Gerard could join them, glancing up at Lindsey who had moved to kneel beside them instead. She’d stripped herself of her work jacket and was lazily cupping her breast through her shirt as she watched them, and christ, the sight made Frank’s mouth go dry and he wanted so badly to touch her there himself, to tug her shirt and bra down and get his mouth on her tits. His thoughts were cut short then when he felt Gerard palming him once through his jeans before he undid them quickly, working to tug them down Frank’s thighs. His jeans had gotten to the horrible stage where they stuck to his skin where they were damp, so it took some time, and some help from Frank before Gerard managed to get them off, throwing them off to the side. 

Just like that, Frank was left in just his boxers in the middle of his teacher’s bed, looking up at both of them eagerly. It felt slightly awkward since they were both more or less still fully clothed, with Lindsey having only lost a jacket but Frank was more excited than anything. It wasn’t awkward for long though and Frank made a soft noise as Gerard trailed his fingers up his thighs, settling one hand over Frank’s cock through his boxers and palming him slowly. He moaned softly, hearing Lindsey shift so she was lying on her side next to him and turned his head to face her, closing his eyes as she pulled him into a heated kiss. He kept kissing her, moaning into her mouth softly as Gerard rubbing him through his boxers, only pulling away to turn back to Gerard when he felt the elder tugging at the waistband of his underwear and lifted his hips so Gerard could get them off. 

Frank wanted to badly to touch one of them, both of them even, and felt kinda bad when all he could do was lay there, arching up and moaning louder as Gerard ducked his head down and took him into his mouth. He felt Lindsey attach her lips to his neck, kissing and sucking at the mark her husband had left earlier but mostly he focused on how good Gerard’s mouth felt around him, hot and wet. And Lindsey had been so fucking right about Gerard being good with his tongue; Gerard was taking him deep into his mouth, almost deepthroating but not quite, sucking and swallowing around him before coming back up and swirling his tongue around the head, dipping into the slit. Frank had to bite his lip to stop himself from making too many embarrassing noises.

“He’s so good with his mouth, isn’t he?” Lindsey murmured against his neck, pulling back to look at him and tutting a little when she saw him trying to hold back his moans. “No need to be quiet, Frankie, he likes to hear how good he’s doing. And I wanna hear you too, no need to be embarrassed.” She murmured, reaching up with her thumb to pull his bottom lip out from between his teeth. He gasped softly as soon as he let go of his lip, sure that he was making embarrassing faces but still he couldn’t look away from Lindsey, trying desperately to keep his hips still as Gerard just kept sucking his cock.

Gerard did pull off a moment later though, replacing his mouth with his hand and stroking Frank as he looked up at him from where he’d gotten settled between his legs, “She’s right, y’know?” He said, pressing and open mouthed kiss to the head of Frank’s cock, making him whine and buck up a little, “You can be loud.”

Frank moaned softly and nodded, glancing down at Gerard and moaning softly as Gerard went to take him back into his mouth. He shook his head though, panting softly as he pushed his hand away, “I- I don’t think I’m gonna last much longer if you keep doing that.” Frank explained when Gerard just raised an eyebrow at him, blushing deeply. 

Gerard just smiled softly at him and moved his hands to rest on the bed instead, leaning up to kiss him again deeply. “That’s alright, Frankie. What do you want?” He murmured softly against his lips, cupping Frank’s burning cheeks gently as he looked down at him. 

Frank glanced between the two of them, definitely feeling silly that he was the only one naked now. “Well um...it’d be nice if you took your clothes off.” He answered, smiling to himself when he heard Lindsey giggle from next to him, turning to look at her, “You too.” He chuckled playfully, much more relaxed now. 

“Of course.” She chuckled, kissing him gently before pulling back and rolling onto her back to trail her hands up her chest, aware that both men were watching her raptly as she slowly unbuttoned her work shirt, smirking over at the two of them. 

“Mm, I think you should go help her undress.” Gerard murmured from above him, rolling off of Frank and shrugging out of his suit jacket and loosening his tie as he watched Frank roll over to face Lindsey. 

She smiled up at him as he looked down at her, shyly settling himself on her lap and waiting until she nodded to show it was okay before reaching to help her unbutton the last few buttons of her blouse, biting his lip as she shrugged it off. Frank bit his lip as he looked down at her then, smoothing his hands down her chest and over her pale stomach, taking a moment just to look. She was beautiful and Frank smiled softly as he looked down at her pale skin, tracing his fingers over the tattoo on her stomach before his gaze got stuck on her sleeve. He’d known she had it; even though she was supposed to cover it while she was teaching, sometimes the colour showed through her sleeves, but Frank had never seen it properly. She smiled when she noticed him staring at it, chuckling fondly, “You like tattoos then, mm?” She asked, pulling him down for another kiss. “Just like Gerard, he’s got a thing for them too.” 

“Who can blame me? They’re beautiful, you’re beautiful.” Gerard murmured from beside them, his turn to watch now. His voice was kinda breathy and when Frank pulled back from the kiss to glance over at him, he couldn’t help moaning softly when he saw Gerard had already stripped down to his boxers and was palming himself through them as he watched.

Frank couldn’t decide who he wanted to look at more, Gerard or Lindsey, and ended up glancing back down at Lindsey, nodding in agreement, “You are. You both are.” He murmured softly. 

“So are you, Frankie, c’mere.” Lindsey murmured, smiling brightly up at him and sitting up a tad so she could unhook her bra, tossing it to the side before laying back down and pulling Frank back down for another deep kiss. Blushing, Frank let himself be pulled down, making a soft noise as he kissed her back deeply, settling himself on top of her, moaning against her lips when his cock brushed against her thigh, pressing closer to her. He felt Gerard shuffle closer and rest his hand on his back at the same time that Lindsey slipped her hand down between them to wrap her fingers around him, stroking slowly. Moaning softly, Frank pulled away from the kiss, bucking up into her hand and leaving hesitant kisses down her chest to her tits. They were bigger than he thought they would be and he moaned against her as he left open mouthed kisses down the swell of her breasts, spurred on by the encouraging words Gerard whispers in his ear. Frank licked over her nipple lightly before taking it into his mouth and sucking lightly, listening to the soft sighs Lindsey let out and daring to grind against her thigh lightly when Gerard slipped his hand down to squeeze his ass. 

Frank spent a little longer at her breasts, sucking lightly on her nipple and sliding one hand up to cup the other gently when Gerard told him she liked that. She was sensitive there it seemed, moaning softly and tugging at his hair with her free hand to keep him there as she rocked her hips up against him, until she got impatient and tugged him off her breast, panting softly as she looked up at him, “Please.” She murmured, not wanting to rush him if he wasn’t ready to get his mouth on him yet but she was so fucking wet already and needed  _ something _ . As if Frank was ever going to turn that down; he bit his lip a little, pulling back so he could get her skirt off with Gerard’s help, tossing it to the floor. She brought her knees up and spread her legs a little as soon as it was off, her black lace panties standing out against her pale skin. 

Frank shuffled down to get settled between her legs, looking up at the both of them for some reassurance that he was doing it right, smiling a little when they both gave him a nod. “Yeah, Frankie, please.” She murmured, biting her lip and resisting the urge to tangle her fingers in his hair again. He got distracted a moment, looking at her thigh tattoo and tracing over it with his fingers lightly before leaning down to trace over it with his tongue, blushing to himself as he kissed further up her thigh until his mouth reached her panties. He took a moment to just look, resting his hands on her thighs gently, taking a moment to just appreciate how fucking beautiful she is. He knew it must be teasing to have him down there and just looking and she rocked her hips up again gently but didn’t say anything, both of them so fucking patient with him. He moved his hand up to press his fingers against her clothed cunt instead of his mouth just then, making a soft noise when he felt how damp the fabric was already, rubbing his fingers over her slowly for a moment and looking up. 

Gerard had taken over where Frank had left over at her breasts, and Frank couldn’t help making a soft noise when he saw Gerard with his mouth on one of her tits, hand busy on the other. Lindsey looked down at him then, biting her lip, fingers tangled in her husband’s hair as she rocked her hips up again. “Take them off?” She breathed, moaning as his fingers brushed over her clit. 

“Y-yeah.” Frank breathed, so fucking nervous about fucking it up but he knew they wouldn’t judge him or get mad which reassured him a little. So he leant forward, pressing an open mouthed kiss to her cunt through her panties as he hooked his fingers in the waistband, pulling back so he could tug them down gently. He pulled them down to her ankles and let her kick them off, dislodging Gerard from where he was sucking at her nipple but he didn’t seem to mind that and instead, shuffled down the bed to join Frank, propping himself up on one elbow next to him, letting Frank get settled between Lindsey’s legs again. 

Gerard slid one hand over, rubbing his fingers over her folds, dipping into her wetness and slicking his fingers up before bringing them up to rub over her clit gently, watching as she closed her eyes, arching her back and moaned softly. He looked back at Frank then as he rubbed his thumb over Lindsey’s clit, sliding his thumb over her clit and holding it there to make her clit stick out, “Start slow.” He told Frank, watching as Frank rested his hands on Lindsey’s thighs and leant down to press teasing kisses over them as Gerard touched her and talked him through it. “Don’t go for her clit straight away.”

Frank hummed softly, nodding a little, glad that Gerard was gonna be there to talk him through it and help him out, a lot more relaxed then. He kissed over her thighs, skating his lips upwards until he reached her pussy, making a soft noise when he realised just how wet she was. He only hesitated for a moment before he went for it, licking over her folds at first closing his eyes to concentrate on what he was doing, stiffening his tongue and dipping it into her heat then, licking over her entrance. 

Gerard had been right when he said she tasted sweet and Frank couldn’t help but moan against her as he tasted her for the first time, pressing closer to her as he licked over her, dipping his tongue inside her a little. Her soft moans filled his ears and Frank could feel her thighs shaking a little as she tried not to rock up against his face, letting him go at his own pace, or well...the directions Gerard was giving him, whispering them in his ear. Frank was just concentrating on making her feel good though, trying his best not to hump the mattress. 

He moved up to lick her clit when Gerard told him he could, licking a stripe over it where Gerard was still making it stick out with his thumb, before sucking lightly. Lindsey stiffened then, moaning softly as she rocked her hips up gently, tightening her grip on the bedsheets. “Fuck yes...more of that.” She breathed, opening her eyes to look down at him. 

Frank hummed against her, flicking his tongue over her clit and getting more confident then, getting into a rhythm of licking over her clit and down over her entrance, dipping his tongue into her. It felt good, knowing that he was making her moan and gasp the way she was, and he didn’t want to stop, even when Gerard pulled his hands away to stop helping him and moved up to kiss Lindsey instead. The wet sound of their kissing and the noises they made as they kissed heatedly above him turned him on like nothing else; he was finally getting what he’d wanted back when he saw Gerard doing this to her in the art classroom and it felt amazing. 

He only stopped to pull away to breathe properly after a moment, replacing his mouth with his fingers as he looked up at them. They were still kissing deeply, except Lindsey had moved a hand down into Gerard’s underwear and was stroking him slowly, both of them moaning into each other’s mouths as Frank touched her. He whimpered a little when he saw that, biting his lip hard and unable to stop himself from rocking his hips down against the mattress as he watched them, stroking over Lindsey’s clit with his fingers and rubbing gently. 

“Fuck...want your mouth back on me.” She breathed, pulling away from Gerard’s mouth to look down at Frank, rocking her hips against his fingers, her voice low and even a little needy. 

“Mm, she’s close Frank, she’ll come on your tongue soon.” Gerard breathed as he looked down at him, rocking up into his wife’s fist and bringing his hands down to tug his boxers off. Frank had been about to duck his head back down, eager to make her come, stopping once Gerard’s cock was exposed though and whimpering. His mouth went dry when he saw how big he was, staring at it for a moment and the way Lindsey wrapped her hand back around him, swirling her thumb over the tip before pumping him slowly, only looking back up at Gerard’s face when he laughed breathily. “Lindsey first.” He breathed, biting his lip. 

Frank couldn’t argue with that, making a soft noise as he put his mouth back on her then, rocking his hips against their mattress as he sucked lightly on her clit. Her thighs tightened around his head a little and she arched her back, letting out a louder moan as he rocked down against his face. He didn’t mind so much and made a soft noise against her, flicking his tongue over her clit. She was moaning louder then and Frank knew Gerard was right when he said she was close, so he moved his fingers up, pressing two against her entrance and rubbing gently as he licked over her, looking up at her to see if it was alright. He needn’t have; she was kissing Gerard again, one hand still stroking his cock and the other busy at her breast, playing with her nipple and she moaned louder when she felt his fingers against her rocking back against them eagerly. 

He hummed then, sliding two fingers into her slowly, sliding in easy where she was so wet. Frank moaned softly when he felt her clench around his fingers as he sucked harder on her clit then, hearing her moan louder against Gerard’s lips. He could feel how close she was, feeling her tighten around his fingers as he curled them upwards, trying to settle into a rhythm with them as he flicked his tongue over her clit. He barely had time to though, it didn’t take long after he’d slipped his fingers inside her before she came, pulling back from Gerard’s mouth and arching her back and bucking her hips up as she let out a long moan, getting impossibly tighter around his fingers. Frank wasn’t quite expecting it and pulled his mouth back, working her through it with his fingers instead until she relaxed, panting softly as he pulled his fingers out. 

It was a flurry of motion then and Frank barely had time to register what was happening before he was pulled up and manhandled onto his back by Gerard, eyes going wide for a moment as he was kissed hard but quickly relaxed into it, kissing back heatedly and rocking his hips up against his teacher’s desperately. He was so fucking hard it almost hurt and he didn’t know if Gerard was gonna fuck him or not but Frank didn’t care, he just needed some sort of relief. 

He made a soft noise when Gerard pulled away from the kiss, opening his eyes to look up at him as Gerard took his hand, bringing his still wet fingers up to his mouth, making eye contact as he sucked on them, licking Lindsey’s wetness off his fingers. Fuck, that was hot and Frank moaned needily as he watched him, grinding his hips up against Gerard’s. “Please…” He whimpered, biting his lip hard. 

“Gonna suck you off again.” Gerard told him, voice low and almost dominating as he pulled Frank’s fingers out of his mouth with a wet noise. “Want you to come in my mouth this time.” He murmured as he shifted down the bed until he was face to face with Frank’s cock, already leaking like fuck. Frank knew he wasn’t gonna have any trouble with that, in fact he was half worried he was gonna come as soon as Gerard got his mouth on him. He knew he wasn’t gonna last long at all and nodded a little, moaning softly as Gerard wrapped his fingers around him and stroked loosely, using his precum as lube to make the slide easier as he jacked him off for a moment before leaning forward to take him back into his mouth. 

Gerard didn’t bother to tease, holding Frank at the base as he took him deep into his mouth, humming around him and sucking hard before starting to bob his head, setting up a steady rhythm with his mouth and using his hand on the rest. It was clear Frank wasn’t going to last very long and he was done being shy, moaning loudly and moving one hand down to tangle his fingers in Gerard’s hair though he didn’t pull. He felt Lindsey settle herself back up against his side then, though he didn’t dare open his eyes to look, knowing he’d probably come straight away if he did. He felt her tits press up against his side though, just before he felt her mouth on his neck, leaving dirty open mouthed kissed there as she slid her hand down to rest over the top of Frank’s in Gerard’s hair. 

“He likes when you pull it.” She murmured against his neck, before using her hand to guide Frank’s and tugging on Gerard’s hair. Frank wasn’t expecting the moan that followed, his eyes flying open as he vibrations around his cock made him moan louder in response. Lindsey did it again, using Frank’s hand to tug on Gerard’s hair, another moan followed and Frank knew he was fucked, bucking his hips up and whimpering as he came quick and hard in Gerard’s mouth. He would have been embarrassed at coming so soon if he wasn’t already so surprised with himself for lasting as long as he did and he didn’t think the Ways minded; Lindsey just smirked lazily at him as she pulled away from the mark she’d been leaving at his neck and Gerard made a soft noise, swallowing around him and carrying on sucking him dry before Frank really started to get over sensitive and had to pull him away. 

Frank didn’t think he’d ever come that hard in his life and he had to just lay there for a moment, panting softly as he waited for his brain to reboot. He heard movement from beside him and when he finally did come back to earth enough to turn his head and open his eyes to look over, the sight made him whimper a little. If he hadn’t been totally fucked out, he’d have gotten hard again, watching Gerard, on his knees with Lindsey in his lap riding him, fucked up into her, moaning against her neck. He felt kinda bad for not being able to touch Gerard much at all but Frank didn’t even think he could move much, let alone join in. Besides the fact it didn’t look like Gerard was gonna last long, rocking his hips up and grinding up into his wife, hands tight on her hips, grunting against his shoulder. Lindsey tugged on his hair once, twice and that was it, a few more erratic thrusts up into her and Frank watched as Gerard went still, moaning louder against her shoulder as he came. And fuck if that wasn’t one of the best sights Frank had ever seen. 

He rolled over onto his side and shifted over as Lindsey moved off of Gerard’s lap after a moment, both of them laying down beside him. Frank really hoped this was going to be a regular thing, he wanted to watch that again and again; he wanted to be the one getting fucked some time, he even wanted to try being the one to fuck Lindsey some time. It must have shown on his face what he was thinking about because Gerard smirked at him over Lindsey’s shoulder as the two settled themselves down on the bed with Lindsey in the middle, “Oh don’t worry, you’ll get your turn.” 

Frank wasn’t sure which he was referring to but Gerard’s voice was full of promise and maybe, just maybe he meant both. And Frank smiled sleepily at that, his reply cut off by a small yawn. 

“Not just yet though.” Lindsey murmured fondly, smiling as she pulled the covers over the three of them before stroking her fingers through Frank’s hair gently, “Sleep now, we’ll talk later over dinner.” 

Frank smiled at that, thinking about how he needed to text his mom to let him know where he’d gone too but that could wait until later too and he let himself drift off instead, cuddled up to Lindsey, letting her fingers in his hair send him off to sleep and smiling when he felt Gerard wrap his arm around Lindsey to rest his hand on Frank’s hip, the three of them slowly falling asleep, tangled up in each other. 


End file.
